


The Disaster that is Hinata Shouyou

by AaronCole0902



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character studies, Don't Like Don't Read, Friendship, FtM Transgender character, High Schoolers being High Schoolers, I'll include warnings I swear, Internalized Transphobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Not Updated Regularly, Other, Teens being teens, We Die Like Men, challenging societal norms, hinata's unparalleled ability to make friends instantly, oneshots, slight homophobia, slight transphobia but, teamwork and the power of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronCole0902/pseuds/AaronCole0902
Summary: a series of oneshots about trans!hinata AU. I'm mostly posting this because of personal reasons, but I hope you all enjoy :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 42





	The Disaster that is Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this series of oneshots include mentions of transphobia/homophobia as well as includes transgender characters. If this makes you uncomfortable, feel free to click away. If anything I write is seemingly offensive, please message me. I am transgender and try to write realistically, but I'm not immune to internalized transphobia/homophobia and if I need to be checked, then please do so. I'll try to put warnings before anything that might come across as triggering, but lmk if I need more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this one-shot takes place towards the beginning of the series, so Tsukishima's season 2/3 character development hasn't happened yet at this point*

No one really thought much about a freshman changing in the bathroom stall of the gym locker room rather than out in the open with the other guys. It could seem daunting for freshman-kids just barely having left middle school surrounded by third years who looked more like grown men than teens. Hell, most of the upperclassmen had started their freshman year on the team changing in the stalls rather than out in the open.

If not for their own insecurities, then for the constant threat of being smacked with a damp, sweat towel after practice. 

For the first month or so, no one really brought it up, except for some light teasing. Tanaka was a fan of teasing the first years for their scrawny figures, but it was never malicious and Suga and Daichi usually rounded him up when it started to get out of hand. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could throwback anything he could dish out anyway and Kageyama pretended to act unphased (though he’d always angle his head down, fighting off a blush of embarrassment because honestly, there was nothing about being a first-year that made you body confident. ). 

It was really only Hinata that it seemed to bother all that much. 

He came out of his stall, fully in his workout gear, face red and screwed into a scowl, only to huff and cross his arms at Tanaka who would just give him a cheeky smile and much too hard pat on the back that only succeeded in knocking the wind out of him. It was normal, a ritual really-and no one spent all that much time in the locker rooms anyway. Most of them were more focused on things on the court or their classes rather than the measly five minutes they spent changing. 

Normally-no one would pay attention to small things like that, let alone anything about Hinata past his volleyball potential and loudmouth. Except, Tsukishima that is. Not for any particular reason really, he watched everyone on the team a little closer than most suspected (though he'd deny it to anyone, but Yamaguchi's sharp eye.)

Tsukishima didn’t care much for Hinata, especially since in their first month his loud and over-eager personality was so juxtaposed to his own. Hinata was a case of "ability falls short of ego" in his opinion. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention to him. Tsukishima was a perceptive individual and he actively made an effort not to broadcast just how much he paid attention to everyone. It wasn’t his style. He noticed things about all the team members: what ticked them off, who needed more practice in certain areas, whose reaction time was best, what their telltale signs of exhaustion were-anything that would affect how they played volleyball and he took note of it. It also doubled as really good ammunition for teasing. 

It had been subtle at first before the pieces fell into place. During their first month of practice, after a particularly heavy cardio set of drills and an exhausting practice, Tsukishima noticed the way Hinata leaned more to one side like his body was aching in a way he wasn’t used to. He didn’t make moves to self-soothe and almost seemed to be ignoring it altogether. His serves after that were even worse than normal, like there was no power or focus behind them despite him staring so intently at the ball coming toward him. 

Daichi reminded him to focus, that they were almost done and he needed to push through the exhaustion if he ever hoped to become the next Tiny Giant. His serves got better after that, but the leaning and subtle hunch of his shoulders didn't fade.

Tsukishima said nothing. He originally figured he was just out of shape, exhausted easily. High School volleyball was much more intensive than junior high after all (and it wasn’t like he cared all that much anyway, just didn’t want the guy killing over during one of their matches). So he kept his eye out from then on. 

It was a few days later when something occurred to him. While Hinata never changed in the locker room with the rest of them, he also didn’t follow them all to the bathroom before their matches. He’d always end up in the bathroom either before or after their team, complaining of nausea and anxiety before returning to the group once the nerves settled. It wasn’t too odd, he supposed. But he definitely noticed it. 

The next thing, in hindsight, was much more telling of the situation. After practice one day, Hinata had thrown his school bag at Kageyama, screeching something about how milk wasn’t a substitute for water, despite being a liquid (he’d really been trying his best to ignore the two of them when they argued like that). Except when the bag bounced off Kageyama and skidded across the court, everything came flying out. It’d been kind of funny, at least a well deserved punishment for his childish behavior.

There were a couple notebooks, what looked like tests (barely passed, covered in red ink), and the thing that struck him as odd- pink plastic wrap. Or no-it wasn’t plastic wrap, they were definitely some type of tampon. He was no expert on the female reproductive system by any means, neither had he ever really been all that interested anyway, but he’d spent enough years living with his mom to recognize them. 

It also didn’t help that Hinata screeched like a banshee, scrambling to throw them and everything else back into his school bag. If he’d have played it cool, it wouldn’t have drawn so much attention. Kageyama hadn’t seemed to notice, a look of anger and silent threat dominated his features and Tsukishima definitely wasn’t going to point it out. He did notice however, a subtle glance shared between Daichi and Sugawara. It wasn’t readable and it passed almost as soon as it appeared, but there had been some kind of silent communication there. 

Tanaka had noticed apparently, except Tsukishima had seriously underestimated the amount of stupidity their upperclassman actually had when it came to such matters.

“Bahaha, you have pink markers? That’s so cute.” Tanaka teased, wiping tears from his eyes, a mix of laughter from the scene that had just occurred as well as the prospect of Hinata having bright pink markers in his bag for whatever reason while elbowing Noya playfully. If Hinata hadn’t paled slightly at that, he may have actually believed that’s what they were because he was so quick to backtrack.

“They’re not my markers, my little sister likes art, okay? She must have put them in my bag before school this morning.” he replied to Tanaka, throwing his bag over his shoulder dramatically before glaring at Kageyama once more. 

They move on. 

It’s after Hinata gives the team a heartfelt speech about wanting to be the next Tiny Giant, wanting to prove everyone who had ever told him he couldn’t be good at the sport because of his height, wrong-that it finally clicks for him. 

He still doesn’t like Hinata, he’s loud and too eager (too vulnerable, big volleyball dreams could crush you, if you weren’t careful), but there’s at least a little more respect for him now-just a little bit more of an understanding. It didn’t change anything, except he stops watching him so closely outside of practice. The little bit of mystery was solved and he was much more focused on maintaining his false nonchalance about the sport than his teammate's personal lives anyway. Trying this hard to look like he wasn't trying was exhausting. Besides, wasn't he supposed to be meeting Yamaguchi after this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, this wasn't an update, but an edit. I'll probably be adding more to this as I rewatch the series next month to cope with the stress of finally moving out so expect more content soon. 
> 
> if you like tsukishima and Yamaguchi, check out my other one-shot about them! That one has a more developed Tsukishima as it's set in their third year. 
> 
> I also just posted a Bakugou from BNHA oneshot if you like to hurt your own feelings
> 
> ;) till then, be safe dear readers.


End file.
